Wren Solo A Star Wars Story
by Jedikidtv
Summary: Not to long after the battle of Starkiller Base, Wren Solo Emerges as she battles Kylo Ren and the First Order. This book will be somewhat dark, so prepare yourself. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters except for Wren herself. Also, there will be no Reylo anything.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself.**

 _Chapter One._

 _Wren POV_

. Wren stares out over the semi-wasteland of Lothal, the location of the Resistance. The young Jedi **paces,** nervous. Luke Skywalker comes up behind her and says, "Are you okey, Padawan?"

Turning around, Wren calmly says, " Yes Master, I was just meditating."

"You seem nervous.'

"I am, master. I sense that the enemy is near."

Almost as if on cue, several TIE fighters fly over head, shooting lasers at the two jedi. Luke and Wren nod to each other, then take off towards the Resistance base.

Well, **that escalated quickly. -The author**

 _Kylo Ren POV_

Kylo Ren walked towards the hanger bay. An First Order officer walks up and says, "The Resistance is evacuating. Shall we shoot down their ships?"

"No," replied Ren. "You know what the plan is. Send in ground forces, capture the valuable asset." He walks away, and calls back, "Prepare my shuttle.

 _Wren POV_

With her helmet in hand, Wren runs as fast as possible to her X-wing. Hopping in, she lifted off. "Okey, we are ready to provide cover fire, you ready Poe?" Questions Wren over the ship communicater.

"You have the all-clear, Red Leader." replys Poe Dameron. Soon enough several TIE fighters were hurtling down towards the planet.

"Good job, Wren. Let's get out of here." Poe soon said.

"Understood." She now turned her ship and turned on the navi-computer. But in the spit second she is distracted, the X-wing got hit by a TIE fighter. "Mayday, mayday, I have been hit. I'm going dow-"

END OF CHAPTER

 _Chapter Two_

 _Wren POV_

"Ugh..." Wren groans. She stands up, observing the wreckage of the X-wing. _Great, it is destroyed._ She then walks slowly away, keeping an eye out for stormtroopers. Stalking around the rocks, she kept her lightsaber in hand. Suddenly sensing something odd, she keeps an eye out.

"Stop right there, resistance scum." Says a dark voice. Wren turns around, and sees a stormtrooper. A smirk crosses the jedi's face, and a green blade suddenly flys forward, chopping the head off the trooper. "There, that problem is fixed." Sighs Wren.

Then, a few seconds later, Captain Phasma walked up. "Give up, jedi. We have you surrounded."

"Hmm, I disagree." Wren smirks. Suddenly, all the troopers are fireing, and the green blade of her lightsaber deflects all the blaster bolts. But soon several lasers hit her. Then Captain Phasma knocks her back with an experienced fighting move.

"Under the orders of Kylo Ren, you are under arrest, Wren." Growls out Phasma.

Wren is forced to her feet, and her green bladed lightsaber was taken from her. As binders are clapped around her wrists, she calmly said, "Shouldn't you be destroying our troops? Not to give anyone any ideas, but-

"Quiet!" Phasma snapped. She gestured to the stormtroopers, and the jedi- now captive- was forced forward. With dread building up, Wren's left hand twitched, venting her distress, anger, and fear.

 **Letting you know, things do get a little dark soon, so brace yourselves.**

Wren is forced forward towards a towering black shuttle with two folding wings. A dark figure with a black and silver mask walks down the ramp of the shuttle, then comes towards the band of stormtroopers. Being forced to her knees, Wren looks up as Kylo Ren comes down to eye level. "We meet once more, Wren." Growls Ren.

"Kylo Ren," mutters the captive. "I know what you want, and I will never give in." Wren tries to struggle, but is stopped. With a simple wave of his hand, she is knocked out

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. Also, the following chapters do have semi-dark content.**

 _Chapter Three_

 _Wren POV_

Wren opens her eyes, and all is quite blurry. She blinks once, twice, and all comes into focus. She looks down and sees that she is restrained by her arms and ankles to some sort of table that is set up diagonally. She now looks up, observing the area around. The room is dark, dimly lit. Using the force to sense what is behind her, she figured out that a stormtrooper is guarding the door behind her.

With a start, Wren recalls what Poe and Rey had told her about what had happened when they were captured by the First Order. All was the same senario now: dark room, restrained to an interrogation table, stormtrooper guarding the door, sensing that Kylo Ren is near- all the same. Wren shudders, and tries to push down the panic that is welling up inside her. Although she manages to do so, the young jedi still thinks one thing: "We're doomed."

 _Kylo Ren POV_

"Sir, the prisoner has come to," A First Order officer tells Ren as he stares out the window into the dark vacuum of space.

"Good." Kylo Ren turns and looks at the officer, and the said officer shifts uncomfortably. "Prepare the jedi scum for interrogation. We cannot have a repitition of the last two times we have captured anyone of the resistance."

 _Rey POV_

The ship slowly lands on the moon of Yavin Four, a former location of a rebel base during the galactic civil war. _Home One_ is the last ship to get here, due to a barrage of TIE fighters at the randevous point. Rey walks down the ramp of the _Melinnium Falcon,_ hoping for a word with Gerenal Organa and Luke Skywalker.

As the two come down from _Home One_ Rey comes up. Soon, the three are in a deep conversation. But Poe Dameron runs up, and says, "General, Luke, Rey, there is some bad news."

The three addressed all say at the same time, "What happened?"

"Um, well..." Poe hesitates, then goes on and says, "Wren was shot down just as she was about to make the jump to hyperspace. We have not heard from her since."

Just then, Rey and Luke are startled by something. Leia asks, "What's wrong? Rey? Luke?"

Rey sadly replies, "Wren, she's in pain... We can sense it."

Luke, just as dismally continues, "I am afraid that she has been captured by the First Order."

 **Okey, that is it for this chapter. I hope you like it. May the Force be with you.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. And sorry about the chapter counter. It's broken lol.**

 _Chapter Four_

 _Wren POV_

Wren's eyes slowly open. The past few days had consisted of stormtroopers, First Order Officials, and even Captain Phasma drilling her for information. Wren was yet to crack, but was now significantly weaker.

As she opens her eyes, her eyes quickly adjust to the dark. But no farther then five feet in front of her is her nemesis Kylo Ren. A memory flickers to the front of her mind, and Wren recalls how the Sith before her had cut off her left hand as she was trying to protect Luke.

But the memory is cut short as Kylo Ren says, "You seem nervous."

"And why would that be?" Wren counters.

Ignoring the tart remark, Kylo Ren comes closer. Wren's left hand twitches, releaseing her stress as Ren says, "You know what I want. The way to Skywalker, the way to the resistance base. Where is it?"

The padawan stays silent, nervously shaking. "I will never tell you, never." she replies.

"Well, then I suppose that you need a more aggressive type of persuasion." Kylo Ren raises his hand close to Wren's head. Suddenly, in her mind, pain equal to a migraine comes. _The mind probe!_ She recalls. Knowing that Kylo Ren was searching her mind, Wren urgently uses every bit of strength and focus she had to push back with the force.

Suddenly the pain stops, but Kylo Ren uses the Force to push her head back very hard onto the metal of the interrogation chair. Wren groans, her head still raging with pain. Kylo paces angerly, casting hateful glances at the resistant fighter. He then leaves the room, letting Wren contemplate what just happened.

 **Let the darkness begin! Also, yes I relize that I accidentally made a pun at the last paragraph. More coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Five_

 _Wren POV_

Useing the force to turn on her wrist communicater, Wren said, "This is Wren, is anyone listening?"

With delight, she heard Luke say, "This is Luke Skywalker. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I pretended to be uncounsious and overheard some stormtrooper talking about some sort of giant super weapon. Apparently it is in the Endor system."

"Endor again? Understood. I must say, you are quite the spy."

Wren was about to continue, but suddenly heard a guard coming. "Oh no, oh no. Stormtrooper is coming. I'll get back as soon as possible.

 **Time skip**

Later, Kylo Ren came to Wren's cell. She glared at him as he circled around.

"We have information that the Resistance sent a map to the way to new base to all of your scattered troops. Where is it?" Kylo Ren questioned.

"Why would I have that information?" She retorted.

"You approved the map."

"Maybe."

"Lieing is useless," Kylo Ren growled.

"I am not going to tell you,'" Wren calmly retorted.

Once more, he used the force to probe her mind. And once more, Wren used the force to resist. The pain in her head was almost unbearable, but she did not cry out. As the two battled out with the force, Wren knew that, slowly but surely, Kylo Ren was gaining an advantage.

Suddenly, everything went black. Wren had lost again, as the harsh pain and stress of resisting overtook her, making Wren fall uncounsious


	5. Screw it I give up renumbering chapters

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Six_

 _Wren POV_

Wren's health slowly deteriorated, and she steadily became weaker. Kylo Ren continued to interrogate her, and the young Jedi continued to resist.

One day, she came to. Once more, there was Kylo Ren right in front of her. "I am surprised you have held out this long." He said darkly.

Wren did not say anything, but let her icy glare do the talking. Once again, she felt the harsh pain in her head as Kylo Ren did the mind probe. She resisted, her eyes closed, every once of strength and concentration she had left was put into using the Force. But she felt that she was losing ground.

The pain stopped abruptly, as Kylo stopped using the mind probe. "Perhaps you need a harsher sense of pesuasion." He said.

She was released from the restraints. Wren stepped forward boldly, but almost collapsed. "You will never win." The Jedi growls. She got up, calmly. "You realize that you cannot break me, correct?"

"Perhaps." Suddenly, the unstable blade of his red cross gaurd lightsaber slashed though the air, cutting Wren's arm. She gritted her teeth in pain.

The Sith then used the force to pull Wren towards him. She was being held by the throat several inches above the ground. The Jedi gasped for breath as Kylo Ren's grip around her neck increased little by little.

Suddenly, Ren threw her across the room. Wren shakily stood up, glaring defiantly.

 **To be continued!**


	6. An escape attempt

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Seven_

 _POV Wren._

I slowly stood up, nervous. Kylo came at me with his lightsaber, but I dodged and used the Force to pull my saber to me. Although still in extreme pain from being choked, cut with a lightsaber and, well, about everything else that had happened, I fought my way to the cell door. Once there I encountered a problem: how would I escape?

Just then, I was faced by two stormtroopers who entered the now open door. Both troopers were dispatched quickly, and I escaped. Once I was far enough away from the cell I was placed in, I grabbed my hidden comlink. I told General Leia Organa that the First Order knew of the our base location. She said that she would tell Luke, and start evacuating.

Soon, I was on the move once more, looking for any escape pods that I could use. I was nervous, keeping an eye out for troopers. One time I encountered a squad of troopers on patrol. Well, my lightsaber took care of that problem. To tell the truth, I had no idea if I was going to be able to escape.

As I searched the Star Destroyer for an escape pod, I kept out of sight as well as possible. Once, I passed the command center. Carefully peeking in, I saw stars streaking by the large viewport as we traveled through hyperspace. Confused, I thought, When did we make the jump to lightspeed? I do not recall the ship shifting slightly, as it normally does when entering hyperspace. Then again, I was trying to resist Kylo Ren, and that took all up all my focus.

I overheard General Hux say to another of the commanding officers, "The young resistance fighter has escaped the detention block. Inform all squadrons to be on alert."

The random officer said, "Sir, should we close the blast doors in corridor A2? We certainly would not want the Jedi to access the plans for our new weapon."

I smiled, amused that they were talking precautions just to make sure that I would not get access to any vital information. What was I? A dangerous mercenary? Certainly not. I was just a young Resistance fighter. Oh wait, I am a mercenary.

Hux turned and replied, "Yes, do so. We may have found out that she is a spy for the Resistance, but that might not stop her from finding the plans."

I did not stay around after hearing that. Carefully walking through the hallways and corridors of the Finalizer, I decided to stay away from level A2, knowing that any stormtroopers that saw me would probably blast me on sight. Along with my lightsaber, I had a blaster from a trooper that I had swiftly dispatched. I, Wren, the Resistance fighter, Padawan learner, and X-wing pilot, was on the move.


	7. The struggle for the fate of the galexy

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Eight._

 _Wren POV... Again._

Eventually, I came to an area where there were three platform/walkway things went over an area, that if you fell off a platform and did not land on one of the other platforms, you would fall to, well, your demise.

Now, I was on the highest platform with the others below me. I saw Kylo Ren on the platform right below me. I made up my mind to do something completely risky.

I did a successful force jump, and landed right behind Ren. As he turned around, I said, "Hello there."

"You are bold, Padawan," Kylo Ren replied, "but that is your downfall. Troopers, kill her."

Well, let's just say that the stormtroopers were either forced of the edge of the platform (Force push for the win), or chopped up.

After deactivating my saber, I took off my Jedi robe and tossed it onto the platform below. Calmly, I said, "Thanks for the practice. But let's get this over with over with, shall we? I am not the inexperienced kid that I once was. I have perfected my skills, and will not let my training go to waste." Although I was still weak, I was bold as Kylo Ren said.

Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber. Ready for combat, I took up ready position, activating the green blade of my own saber. Striking furiously, Kylo attacked, meeting a well timed block with my saber. Using a quick slice, I counterattacked. Ready for anything, I kept a calm composure for the fight - well, most of it.

Our two blades flashed through the air, the light reflecting off Kylo Ren's mask in a menacing way. I started to take heavy damage, as I was unable to block as quickly as normal.

Kylo took a quick stab with his lightsaber, giving me a lethal cut in my right forearm. With the back stroke, I was slashed in the leg. Clutching my arm and dropping my saber, I gasped and stumbled back. Coming forward, As I looked down and tried to ignore the fear that was definitely there, Ren readied himself for the final blow and said, "You have failed, young one. You must realize that you are doomed."

Looking up, I was filled with determination and said, "Oh I don't think so."*

Dodging the blow, I quickly recalled certain things that I had learned in my training. Using the Force, I jumped over Ren and pulled my lightsaber to my hand. I was more than ready for any attack, but as I rushed towards Kylo Ren, he stopped me in my tracks with the Force, then pulled me past him. My composure rattled, I brushed it off and tried again. But the same thing repeated itself.

Backing up, I prepared myself for my next attack. I assumed a more cautious position, then went in. Kylo Ren quickly blocked, then knocked my lightsaber out of my hand with a clever twist. With a clatter, my lightsaber fell onto the platform below. Before I could use a standard Force pull to access the saber, I realized that with his superior Force abilities, Kylo Ren had prevented any movement. Not a good thing. My one thought was, Great, just great. I'm dead.


	8. Kylo Ren has the High Ground

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Nine_

 _POV of... Well, you know by now that it's Wren._

As Kylo Ren came towards me, he said, "You know me."

Stammering, and unsure that I was saying the right thing, I nervously said, "Um, y-yes?"

"Not like I know you."

Ren slowly circled me as he continued, "You want to become a Jedi. But do you really think you can?"

"I don't know-yes! I mean yes."

"You fight well. I commend you for coming this far. But this is. where your master's training, ends. I can show you the ways of the Force."

"You mean the ways of the Dark Side."

"The power, of the Dark Side."

Without coming any closer, Kylo Ren started to choke me. Trying to draw breath, I pleaded, "Stop, just stop, please."

After a time period that felt like forever, I was released. Gasping and coughing, I barely noticed that Kylo advanced, lightsaber fully extended. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a fire-like burn on my face. Then, lifted up with the Force, I was smashed down onto the platform below us. My ankle and wrist felt as if they were sprained, or even broken. Although I had been injured several times, nothing hurt quite as much as the burn (or what I thought was a burn) on the right side of my face.

I heard Ren jump down onto the platform. I tried to get up to face him, but I was just too weak. Covering my right eye, I waited for him to kill me.

"You have lost," Kylo Ren said. "You were never to win."

Losing all hope, along with all confidence, I whispered, "You, you are to strong for me to resist, Kylo Ren."

With another feeble attempt to stand, I found that I was only only able to make it to my knees. Pulling my possibly-sprained hand from my eye, finding it to be covered with blood. My face had been cut with Ren's lightsaber. He then used the force once more to keep me still.

I did not stay thinking of that long, because I saw Kylo Ren take off his mask. He then came forward, came down to eye level, and, like several times before, held his hand near to my head. Calming down a small bit, I stared Kylo Ren right in the eye and said, "Listen. You may be too strong for me to fight, and too strong to resist, but I will never willingly give up Master Skywalker's location. Neither will I let him be destroyed. Not by you, not by some random stormtrooper, not by anyone. I am furiously loyal to my master, my friends, and the Resistance. I learned true loyalty while in Mandalore, and I will never betray anyone who trusts me."


	9. A loss?

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _Wren's POV._

Kylo Ren did not even react to my cold words, but only said, "You're so afraid. You try not to think about it, but it always returns. You want to fight, but you can't. Your fear overwhelms you. Calm down. You can trust me."

I knew that he was trying to use my fear against me, and it was working. I knew I was weak, both in the force and physically. I was powerless to stop him, I knew that. As the mind probe intensified, more pain was added to the pain I was dealing with. Being unable to move, unable to resist, soon a thought drifted to the front of my mind, revealing the location of Luke Skywalker. The probe suddenly stopped.

"Kaskyyyk, interesting." He said, standing up. I was shocked at what just happened.

I growled at Kylo Ren, saying, "Luke will sense that you are coming, and will be prepared."

"Do not be so confident of that, Wren." Ren said, using a force push to send me flying backwards.

When I stopped moving, I lay limp on the ground. Kylo Ren stood over me, glaring at me. He knelt next to me. The last thing I knew was that his hand was on my shoulder. Than everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _Kylo Ren POV. (Not Wren's POV! YaY!)_

I rested a hand on the Jedi's shoulder as she blacked out. I then stood up, and said to a nearby stormtrooper, "Put the Jedi in an escape pod and jettison it. We have no further use for her." The trooper nodded, and drug Wren away to the escape pod compartment.

I smirked, knowing that Wren might die, leaving the Resistance without a Jedi. Which would leave the First Order with a huge advantage.

The Jedi would have never turn to the Dark Side this time. But if she returns... We might be able to turn her.

 _Poe Dameron POV_

My black and orange Starfighter came out of hyperspace. Wren's tracker led me here, but nothing was found. I was confused, but then I spotted an escape pod. Over the com I said, "This is Commander Poe Dameron. We have found Red Leader."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 _Wren POV_

 **Quite a few days have passed, totaling in two weeks. Wren has been uncounsious/in a coma for that amount of time, severely injured...**

Gritting my teeth because of the pain I was in, I tried to get up. But, a familiar voice calmly said, "Stay down, Wren. You don't want to hurt yourself any more then you have been."

"Master Luke?" I faintly asked. "Is that you?" Luke nodded, and I relaxed. "W-what happened?"

Luke quietly replied, " You passed out not long after you got out of the escape pod. You apparently went into a coma. The 2-1B droid said that you broke your ankle and sprained your wrist. You also had several other injuries. It looks like you'll be okay though. The only sustaining damage will be a slight limp, along with a scar over your right eye."

With a nod, I asked Luke our status on the war. "So far so good." He replied. "We are taking the long route to our new base planet. The new planet is Hoth."

"Hoth? That frozen wasteland? It's the exact opposite of Mustafar: cold, barron…"

" Yes, but it will work. Echo Base is still functional."

" How will we learn of an attack?"

"That's where you come in. Can you hack the Holo-Net and the First Order's information system?"

"Obviously."

"You and our other experts will do so to get information on all possible attacks. If you see anything strange on said information sources-"

"I'll let you know immediately.."

"Precisly."

"One more question, how long has it been from the attack on Lothal?"

"Not counting the days after you were back here….."

Nervous, I gave Luke a reassuring look. Motioning as well as possible for him to continue, I waited.

"It has been a month, Wren." Luke finished.

I nodded, but as soon as I was about to ask when it was possible to get back into action, a surge of pain flowed through me. Luke laid his hand on my arm and said something, but I couldn't interpret what he was saying. I closed my eyes and passed out again.

 **Luke POV**

I sighed as she passed out once more. I came out of the Force Hologram and found myself back on the island.

 **{Insert the Events of The Last Jedi Here}**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 **{Insert all of The Last Jedi Here}**

 **Wren came to around the same time Finn had. She was not permitted on the battlefield just yet, but after the Battle of Kessel is where we see her next...**

Wren POV

"Come on! Go Go Go!" I yelled, pointing everyone towards the back of the cave, rushing forward towards the hanger bay with the few star pilots who had operational ships. BB-2, my grey and red astromech droid, followed closely behind, running towards my black and red X-Wing. He got in the astromech socket as i hopped into the cockpit of the ship, putting on my helmet.

"Wren, dont do it, youve barely revovered!" Came General Organa's voice over the com unit.

"I'm sorry, General, but this is what I have to do."

The five remaining fighters flew into position behind me. "This is red leader. Take down those TIE fighters and I'll handle the Intercepter."

Soon enough, there was an atmospheric dogfight going on. Most of the time, pilots do not like flying in the atmosphere, with there being more turbulence and wind, but Poe and I find it exciting.

Intensely focused, I followed the Intercepter, fireing the lasers rapidly. the Intercepter dodged, moving up, down, left, and right, trying to evade, until-

"BOOM! That's the last one! All fighters, escort the Falcon out of atmosphere." I yelled, excitedly. There's nothing like a space battle to cheer someone up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** , **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 _Wren POV_

As all of the remaining ships left of the Resistance made the jump to hyperspace, I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Yes, we were able to excape, but at what cost? More than two-thirds of all out fighters were dead. There was barely a _Mellenium Falcon_ full left of survivers. Is this what it felt like after the battle of Hoth? I wondered.

Suddebly, a wave of sadness hit me. _What is this feeling?_ I wondered. _What a major disturbance in the force... like a major person of merit had suddenlt stopped breathing..._

I sensed Rey and Leia in a deep bit of sadness. Then it hit me. _No... this cannot be... this simply cannot be..._ Yet there was no esxaping the truth.

Luke Skywalker was... dead.

 _No..._ Luke was a friend, a mentor, always helping, always ready to help in anyway possible. He was... a father figure, almost.

We came out of hyperspace over Hoth. Following the _Falcon,_ we silently entered Echo Base. As I exiTed the X-Wing, I spotted Rey and Leia and walked over to them.

"Is it true, is Luke..." I asked, not wanting to finish the sentance. Leia nodded. The three of us were hugging, silent tears running down out cheeks.

 **Yes, I had to bring back the pain of having Luke die... I'm sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer, **I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story, except for Wren herself. I want to own Star Wars though. Also, if you have any thing you would like to point out or enjoyed, please tell me in the reviews.**

 _Chapter Fifteen._

 _Wren POV_

The next month was a silent, depressed blur. All my hours were spent doing any job possible for the Resistance, avoiding Rey, Poe, and Finn as much as I could, and working on my Jedi abilitys and lightsaber skills. _Why does it matter._ I often asked myself. _Nothing can bring Luke back from the dead... Nothing._ But something was driving me to countinue. To fight. To win.

 **I'm Sorry that is Chapter was a bit of a one-shot. These next few chapters will be kind of boring... Until chapter 19.**


End file.
